Totalnie zafeliste święta
by Ichi-chan11
Summary: Święta w domu Polski.


„_Pójdźmy wszyscy do stajenki! Do Jezusa i Panienki!_

_Po~owitajmy Ma~aleńkiego i Maryję Ma~atkę Jego!_

_Po~owitajmy Ma~aleńkiego i Maryję Ma~atkę Jego!"_

Feliks śpiewał lub może powinnam powiedzieć… darł się razem z radiem i głosem Krzysztofa Krawczyka, ubierając choinkę. Wbrew pozorom nie była to prosta czynność, przynajmniej nie dla Felka. W końcu, po prawie dwóch godzinach użerania się z drzewkiem wszystko było niemal gotowe. Brakowało tylko jednej rzeczy. Czy może właściwie osoby. Toris, który miał wpaść wcześniej i pomóc Feliksowi jeszcze się nie zjawił. Wprawdzie oficjalnie umówieni byli na szesnastą, ale do tego czasu zostało trochę ponad pół godziny. Poprawiając swój mikołajowy kostiumik, który swoją drogą miał spódniczkę, podszedł do okna i zaczął wyglądać. Na szczęście nie czekał długo. Po kilku minutach zauważył szybko przemieszczającą się postać. Wiedział, że to był Licia. Jego pozna wszędzie.

I rzeczywiście, kilka minut później rozległo się pukanie do jego drzwi. Feliks już przygotowany otworzył je niemal natychmiast, rzucając się na zmarzniętego Litwę.

- Rany Julek… Licia jesteś totalnie zimny! Wchodź bo tak jakby coś jeszcze złapiesz! – chwycił jego rękę i wciągnął do środka.

- Wybacz Feliksie, że tak późno, ale miałem małe problemy. – uśmiechnął się zakłopotany, wskazując na paczuszkę w której najprawdopodobniej znajdował się prezent dla blondyna.

- No coś ty – Feliks uśmiechnął się słodko – nic nie szkodzi. Udało mi się wszystko zrobić samemu !– wypiął dumnie pierś wskazując dłonią na salon.

- Cieszę się, że nie miałeś problemów.

- Problemów miałem mnóstwo! Ale widzisz… generalnie jak jest się tak dobrze zorganizowanym człowiekiem to można sobie totalnie poradzić w każdej sytuacji. – I tak Toris wśród opowieści o wydarzeniach z całego polskiego dnia został zaciągnięty do salonu i usadzony na kanapie, a ponieważ Feliks, nie przerywając swojej historii, stał przy oknie szukając pierwszej gwiazdki, mógł on powrócić do martwienia się na zapas, raz na jakiś czas potakując i wydając pełne oburzenia westchnienia.

- Już jest!

- Co? A-aha… gwiazdka. To co teraz?

- No co ty Liciek? Mojej zafelistej świątecznej tradycji nie kojarzysz? Generalnie to usiądziemy teraz do stołu, a potem będą prezenty.

- Nie… znaczy no to kojarzę. No dobrze. To może już usiądź.

- Nie! Najpierw głowa rodziny, czyli ty, musi powiedzieć parę słów!

- Ja? Dlaczego ja?

- Bo jesteś staaarszy!

- A-ale… Niech ci będzie. – wstał od stołu – Więc… Chciałbym podziękować za to, że udało ci się zorganizować te święta, że jesteśmy tu razem, choć może dwójka to nic takiego i za to, że mamy to wszystko. I przede wszystkim wesołych świąt Felku. – uśmiechnął się.

- Ja tobie też Liciu! Totalnie zafelistych świąt!

- Dzięki.

Wieczerza minęła spokojnie. Podzielili się opłatkiem, a potem Feliks tak jak co roku chwalił każdą polską potrawę z osobna. Ale nie to, żeby Torisowi to przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie… bardzo to lubił i ze szczerym utęsknieniem tego wyczekiwał.

W końcu nadszedł dla Feliksa czas najbardziej oczekiwany.

- PREZENTY! – wydarł się, gdy zjadł już dwunastą potrawę.

- Chyba najwyższa pora. – Toris uśmiechnął się.

- Totalnie! Generalnie to zżera mnie ciekawość! Bo wiesz… Veneziano mi tak jakby wysłał prezent i muszę w końcu sprawdzić co on tam włożył!

- Wiesz... Ja też mam dla ciebie prezent.

- Totalnie zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. I wiesz co? Powiem ci, że ja też coś dla ciebie mam! Ale najpierw prezent od tego słodkiego Włocha!

I tyle… Feliks rzucił się na prezenty niczym dziecko i już po chwili chwalił się śliczną chustą od Gucci'ego, którą to właśnie wysłał mu Feliciano.

- Ra~any! A ja mu wysłałem czerwone korale! Takie jak z jarzębiny! Krakowskie! – oznajmił z dumą.

- Na pewno mu się spodobają.

- No pewnie! A teraz prezent od ciebie.– wyszczerzył się do bruneta i wyciągnął rękę po paczuszkę.

- Proszę. – Toris przewrócił oczami i podał mu małą paczuszkę. – Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

- Ciekawe co to! – szybko rozerwał papier i otworzył pudełeczko. W środku był łańcuszek, ale nie byle jaki. Malutka połówka serca, a na niej litewski napis Geriausias draugas. Feliks otworzył szeroko zielone oczka.

- Jejuś! Licia! To jest totalnie kochane!

- Cieszę się, że tak mówisz. – Speszony na niego nie patrzył.

- Dzięki ci! – rzucił się w jego kierunku, chcąc go przytulić. Traf chciał, że niezdarny blondyn potknął się o porzucony niedbale włoski szal i runął na bruneta… łącząc się z nim ustami! Gdy to się stało, doszedł do wniosku, że przecież już dawno zamierzał to zrobić więc korzystając z okazji, słodko pocałował Litwina.

- Chyba musisz mi zwrócić ten wisiorek. – stwierdził Toris gdy oderwali się od siebie.

- Nigdy! Nawet nie myśl, że kiedykolwiek ci go oddam!

- Ale ja tylko go trochę zmienię.

- Dlaczego chcesz coś w nim jakby zmieniać? – spytał podejrzliwie.

- Ten napis tam nie pasuje. Widzisz… wygrawerowali tam Geriausias draugas*, a to znaczy „najlepszy przyjaciel", muszę to zmienić na myliu tave**, bo to znaczy coś zupełnie innego.  
- A co?

- Kocham cię.

- A kochasz? – spytał zarumieniony Feliks

- Kocham… Od dawna. - Na to wyznanie blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował go krótko.

- Ja ciebie też Liciu! Totalnie jestem w tobie zakochany!

I tak właśnie zaczęły się ich pierwsze, totalnie wspólne święta.

* przynajmniej wg translatora google

** I to też jest by translator google


End file.
